Striking Out
by DumplingJendukie97
Summary: BLACKPINK [Park Chaeyoung x Jennie Kim] Jennie and Chaeyoung were both what you would call 'Fuckgirl' plain and simple. The two didn't know one another but their best friends were more than tired of their escapades. So, they decided to hatch a plan in order for them to stop. Little did they know that the plan would turn into so much more.
1. Prologue

"Jennie..."

"Jennie..."

"Jennie!" Jisoo finally yells, drawing the brown eyed girl's attention from her phone.

"What?!" Jennie yelled back at her best friend, quickly locking her phone. Jisoo just glared at her from her seat on the other couch.

It's Sunday night which is their traditional chill night where they spend all morning doing school works, all night chilling out and watching TV in their two-bedroom apartment in the middle of buzzing Los Angeles.

The two had been friends since their freshman year of high school in Korea. Jisoo is a Physical Therapy student at the University of Southern California and Jennie is studying Art at the University of California: Los Angeles.

Deciding to live together since nobody knew each other better, they bought their own place, thanks to some help from their parents.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing," Jisoo said, narrowing her eyes at the brunette who looked up with innocent eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, Unnie." Jennie tried to say but squealed when Jisoo threw herself off her couch And onto the recliner Jennie was on.

In all the commotion, Jennie lost her phone which is exactly what Jisoo wanted as she put in her password.

"Nothing, huh?" Jisoo growled, showing Jennie's screen that had appeared unlocked.

**Jennie: c'mon babe, just one**

**Zharia: I don't know...**

**Jennie: what if I go first ;p**

**Zharia: deal**

**Jennie: *picture attached***

**Jennie: don't tell anyone ;)**

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the nude that was obviously not Jennie. She had the displeasure of seeing her best friend naked more than once.

Jennie looked down in shame but couldn't help but giggle a little at Jisoo's unimpressed face.

Jisoo kept reading.

**Zharia: that's hot**

**Zharia: a deal is a deal**

**Zharia: *picture attached***

"Really Jennie? Wasn't fucking that poor girl in the bathroom of the party enough? You had to go and elicit nudes from her?" Jisoo yelled.

"It's not my fault! She made it so easy!" Jennie yelled trying to hold back her laughter of the situation.

"God, why are you such a fuckgirl?" Jisoo asked even though she knew the answer. Jennie immediately tensed up.

"You know why. It's not like I let her touch me." Jennie muttered before getting up and snatching her phone back.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Jennie muttered, not failing to slam her bedroom door, causing Jisoo to cringe. She knew better than to bring up Jennie's past.

_Well, there goes Sunday chill nights,_ Jisoo thought just as her phone buzzed. She smiled a the contact. It was a friend shan had made at the bakery around the corner. She was the owner, which is surprising she looked and act like a kid sometimes, but was an absolute positive influence to be around.

**Irene: Hey, Jisoo, another friend and I are baking at my place, want to join us? I think you two would get along!**

Knowing Jennie from past experiences, she wasn't coming out tonight, so Jisoo decided she could use some sunshine in her life.

**Jisoo: Sure, I'll be there :)**

"Chaeng..."

"Chaeng..."

"For crying sake..."

"Ow! What the hell!" Chaeyoung yelled at her best friend Lisa, rubbing her arm Lisa just punched.

"You weren't listening." Lisa shrugged with a chuckle and Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at her. Lisa was a bit tipsy from what Chaeyoung could tell. Chaeyoung herself was sticking with water, but only Lisa knew that.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy," Chaeyoung muttered, focusing her attention on the girl who had been on her phone and just returned from the bathroom.

The two girls were at a party, on this fine Sunday night. Chaeyoung, who studied Literature and Music in her second year at UCLA had late classes tomorrow. Lisa, her freshman best friend, on the other hand, had an early class, but she wasn't going either way.

"I already learned chemistry in high school Chaeng, it can't be that important when you're a nurse," Lisa said as she drank mire from her red solo cup.

The two had been inseparable since the Thai girl moved to New York at the beginning of high school.

Chaeyoung knew that Lisa didn't approve of what she was about to do so she had to make her leave. But she didn't want Lisa to go back to the apartment.

"Hey Lisa, didn't your new friend want to hang out today?" Chaeyoung asked feigning innocence.

"Unnie Irene? Yeah, she did, why?" Lisa blinked. Irene owned a bakery a few blocks away from Lisa and Chaeyoung's apartment. Lisa grinned remembering the taste of heaven when she bit into one of her cupcakes.

"This party is lame so maybe you should go hang out with her," Chaeyoung said making eye contact with the blonde girl who seemed unhappy about something on her phone.

"What are you talking about? This party is grea- oh hell nah. You are not about to fuckgirl it up!" Lisa whispered turning Chaeyoung towards her. Chaeyoung unsurprisingly grunted and twisted out of her grip.

"Go, Lisa, call an uber, text me when you get there. You and I both know you aren't stopping me." Chaeyoung muttered walking past Lisa.

Lisa sighed as she saw Chaeyoung slowly make her way towards the blonde. Lisa pulled out her phone since she wasn't going to hang with Chaeyoung tonight.

**Lisa: Unnie! Still down to hang out?**

**Irene: Hey Lisa, and yes!**

**Irene: I'm at the bakery right now.**

**Irene: Oh. And I have a friend you should meet, you'll love her!**

**Lisa: Okay, well I'm omw, Unnie :)**

**Irene: :D**

Lisa smiled at her cuteness then turned to where Chaeyoung was and frowned. She was introducing herself to the blonde. Lisa rolled her eyes, walking out of the frat house and opening her uber app.

"Hi, I'm Roseanne." Chaeyoung introduced herself to the blushing blonde holding out her hand. The girl shyly took her hand feeling the dominance Chaeyoung radiated.

"Zharia."

"Unnie?" Lisa called as she entered the bakery. Even though the sign said closer she found the front door to be unlocked. Deciding to be safe she locked it.

As soon as she turned around there was a knocking on the door. Lisa turned around with an unamused face ready to tell the person that the bakery was closed but was met with a beautiful girl. She was stunned. Lisa had the same effect on Jisoo.

Shutting her mouth, Lisa quickly, and ungracefully opened the door.

"Thanks," Jisoo muttered shyly.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Lisa murmured, not breaking the eye contact.

"Lisa! Jisoo!" Irene said bursting through the back kitchen door.

"Unnie!" The two cheered in unison, causing them to look at each other and blush.

"Let's get to baking you two," Irene said smirking, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the kitchen.

"Wait...so Rosie just told you to go?" Irene asked incredulously as she not into one of their fresh cupcakes. A bottle of wine may or may not have been opened and shared even though Jisoo and Lisa were underage. Irene could be a little devious sometimes.

"She wanted to go pull her fuckgirl moves on some girl," Lisa said taking a swig, rolling her eyes.

"Finally, someone understands me!" Jisoo shouted.

"Oh right, your roommates are a total uh-fuckgirl too right?" Irene said nervously, not a big fan of cursing.

"The biggest. She ditched me because she was getting nudes from some girl." Jisoo said copying Lisa and rolling her eyes.

"You guys have some interesting best friends," Irene commented as the girls nodded in agreement.

"It's not Chaeng's fault. She's just still heartbroken." Lisa mentioned defending her best friend.

"And Jennie is just scared to try anything serious again." Jisoo clarified.

All three girls stay in silence for a while.

Then Irene got an idea.

"Hey, what if they were to talk to each other?" Irene said excitedly while giggling.

"What?" The two girls asked, in unison.

"Like wouldn't the uh-fuckgirlness-strike each other out?" Irene said unsure of what she was saying, the wine must be getting to her.

"You want them to cancel each other out?" Jisoo giggled and Lisa thought it was the cutest sound ever.

"Yeah! Let's try it." Lisa declared. She figured if Chaeyoung got a taste of a teal fuckgirl she would stop pretending. Jisoo had the exact same idea.

"Alright then, let's do this," Jisoo said pulling out her phone.

"Give me Chaeyoung's number."

**Jichu: Jennie**

**Jenduekie: what?**

**Jichu: are you still mad?**

**Jenduekie: are you still judging?**

**Jichu: I got a peace offering**

**Jenduekie: what?**

**Jichu: text *inserts number"**

**Jenduekie: who is it?**

**Jichu: ;)**

Chaeyoung had just finished Zharia off in the bathroom of her house. It had been the second time this weekend she let this happen.

"W-wow." Zharia panted.

"Good?" Chaeyoung asked with a smirk, washing her fingers off. Although she enjoyed what she did somewhat, part of her was still disgusted by it.

"Even better the second time." She mumbled wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung's neck.

"Second time?-" Chaeyoung asked confused but was interrupted by the phone going off. She figured it was Lisa but she had to check just in case.

Turns out Lisa had texted her thirty minutes ago letting her know that she was fine. Chaeyoung was otherwise preoccupied. There was a new message from an unknown number.

**Jennie: Hey there ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Jennie: Hey there ;)**_

**Chaeyoung: uh, hi?**

**Jennie: Are your legs made of Nutella?**

**Chaeyoung: Cause I just want to spread them? try again babe**

**Jennie: fuck**

**Chaeyoung: you?**

**Jennie: Yeah, now?**

**Chaeyoung: I just finished some girl off actually... so, I'm pretty tired and gonna get into bed.**

**Jennie: Oh, really? I'm in bed too...**

**Jennie: but I'd rather be in yours**

**Chaeyoung: clever! definitely gonna save that one for future use**

**Jennie: Thanks, babe. Do you want to be the iceberg?**

**Chaeyoung: so you can be the Titanic and go down on me? Nope.**

**Jennie: fuck**

**Jennie: I'm gonna say that your legs are like an Oreo cookie**

**Chaeyoung: so you can split them open and eat the good stuff** **inside?**

**Chaeyoung: c'mon** **fuckboy, I've used way better shit than this**

**Jennie: oooh**, **you're feisty... I love that in a girl **

**Jennie: you know what else I love in a girl?**

**Chaeyoung: an idiotic brain to fall for these shitty lines **

**Jennie: my fingers.**

**Chaeyoung: uh? not your dick?**

**Jennie: kinda would be hard doing that...since I don't have one**

**Chaeyoung: oh, so** **I'm** **dealing with a fuckgirl?**

**Jennie: well** **apparently** **I'm** **dealing** **with** **one** **too, considering** **you** **know** **all** **my** **lines**

**Chaeyoung: ;)**

**Chaeyoung: How'd** **you** **get** **my** **number?**

**Jennie: my** **bestie** **gave** **it** **to** **me** **and** **added** **a** **wink** **on** **the** **end...so** **I** **just** **went** **for** **it**

**Chaeyoung: I** **don't** **know** **how** **your** **best** **friend** **got** **my** **number** **but** **you** **can** **both** **fuck** **off**

**Jennie: awe, come** **on** **baby** **girl, play nice now**

**Chaeyoung: omg, just stop...obviously you can't fuckgirl a fuckgirl**

**Jennie: What's your name?**

**Chaeyoung: why?**

**Jennie: because you seem like a good wing woman **

**Chaeyoung: Rosé**

**Jennie: That's a pretty name for an even prettier girl, I bet**

**Chaeyoung: ...?**

**Jennie:?**

**Chaeyoung: what's** **yours then, second-best** **fuckgirl** **in** **the** **world?**

**Jennie: that** **would be Jennie** **to** **you, peasant**

**Chaeyoung: hmm...not bad. Nice** **to** **meet you, Jennie**

**Jennie: likewise**

**Chaeyoung: lol** **goodnight** **Jennie**

**Jennie: night** **princess ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**[10:42am]**

**Chaeyoung: JENNIE, THIS CLASS IS SO BORING**

**Jennie: hi**

**Jennie: play with yourself or something **

**Chaeyoung: can't. My vagina is bleeding **

**Jennie: shit...**

**Chaeyoung: sorry babe, better luck next time**

**Chaeyoung: entertain me**

**Jennie: how bout you actually pay attention?**

**Chaeyoung: how bout you send me a nude?**

**Jennie: how bout after class? ;)**

**Chaeyoung: hmm...okay! Prof keeps looking at me, brb**

**-**  
**[11:30am]**

**Chaeyoung: finally finished that shitty ass class**

**Jennie: cool, send me the nude now**

**Chaeyoung: I'll send if you send**?

**Jennie: deal.**

**Jennie: *attached photo***

**Chaeyoung: you've got to be kidding me...**

**Chaeyoung: *attached photo***

**Chaeyoung: I use the same fake nudes!**?

**Jennie: she's so sexy**

**Chaeyoung: I know**

**Chaeyoung: By the way... You mentioned that your friend gave you my number. How did she know me?**

**Jennie: Jisoo?**

**Jennie: hold on, I'll ask her**

**[11:35 am]**

**Jenduekie: Unnie! The number you gave me... Where'd you get it?**

**Jichu: uhm...you know Irene? The bakery girl?**

**Jenduekie: yeah?**

**Jichu: well, she introduced me to a girl named Lisa, who is hot as fuck and is actually Chaeyoung's best friend **?

**Jenduekie: JICHU** **UNNIE HAS A CRUSH!**

**Jichu: stfu**

**[11:38am]**

**Jennie: well, she said that Lisa (idk who that is) gave it to her**

**Chaeyoung: I'm going to text that fucker**

**-**  
**[11:40]**

**Chipmunk: LISA MANOBAN! YOU BITCH!**

**Nalalisa: uh oh..**

**Nalalisa: don't kill me**

**Chipmunk: why did you give my number to a complete stranger?!**

**Nalalisa: okay...so**

**Nalalisa: there's this girl **

**Chipmunk: Jisoo?**

**Nalalisa: yesssss**

**Chipmunk: aww is my dick lover going gay? **

**Nalalisa: Stfu**

**Nalalisa: Anyway, I met her through bakery girl Irene... And oh my... She's so fine**?

**Chipmunk: You're crushing really bad bby**

**Nalalisa: Shut up. Anyways, she mentioned how she has this pretty little best friend **  
**who might just be interesting to talk to**

**Chipmunk: She definitely is**?

**-**  
**[11:45]**

**Chaeyoung: want to get some lunch?**

**Jennie: What do you want to eat?**

**Chaeyoung: you?**

**Jennie:**?


	4. Chapter 3

**[11:14pm]**

**Jennie: quite disappointed with you because it has been hours and your mouth isn't near my pussy**

**Chaeyoung: sorry, I got uh... distracted with a girl in my music class**

**Jennie: cheating on me already babe?**

**Chaeyoung: lol yeah**

**Jennie: how bout you send me a real picture now?**

**Chaeyoung: why?**

**Jennie: so I can put a face to the girl in my dreams**

**Chaeyoung: do you ever stop fuckgirling?**

**Jennie: maybe one day **

**Chaeyoung: ugh.. fine**

**Chaeyoung: There ya go**

**Jennie: wow**

**Jennie: I bet you're even prettier naked**

**Chaeyoung: you'll just have to wait and see**

**Chaeyoung: your turn**

**Jennie: Fine, to be fair since you're all sexy and shit...**

**Jennie: **

**Chaeyoung: Dear lord**

**Chaeyoung: I just want to bend you over and make you scream**

**Chaeyoung: I am not okay rn**

**Jennie: awh baby, you want me to come over and make you feel better?**

**Chaeyoung; oh yeah? How so?**

**Jennie: you have no idea what I'll do to you if I was there right now**

**Chaeyoung: the door's unlocked**

**Jennie: ughh.. If Jichu wasn't coming home soon, I'd be over there so fast to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked**

**Chaeyoung: hmm, guess I have to keep you occupied in the meantime then**

**Jennie: my bed is pretty lonely right now...**

**Chaaeyoung: what are you wearing right now?**

**Jennie: just an oversized shirt... nothing underneath**

**Chaeyoung: fuck...**

**Jennie: mhmm.. you better be naked for me right now**

**Chaeyoung: I am, Jen**

**Chaeyoung: tell me what to do**

**Jennie: I want you to tease yourself for being so naughty today**

**Chaeyoung: naughty? what do you mean?**

**Jennie: suck your pointer and middle fingers until they're really wet, then slowly slide them down your neck until you reach your nipples and pinch them for me**

**Jennie: I mean fucking that girl from music instead of coming to fuck me. That was naughty.**

**Chaeyoung: oh god**

**Chaeyoung: sorry for being naughty but this is a two-way street, babe. I want you to strip your shirt and do the exact same.. in that pretty head of yours, picture me playing with your perfect pink nipples**

**Jennie: fuck, that feels so good**

**Chaeyoung: mhmm I know baby**

**Jennie: slide your hand down to your pussy and slowly rub your clit for me**

**Chaeyoung: oh my god Jennie keep going**

**Jennie: imagine. I'm the one rubbing your clit...**

**Chaeyoung: oh fuck**

**Jennie: fuck. I can just imagine you with your hands on that perfect pussy, I'm so wet Rose**

**Chaeyoung: I want you to fuck yourself now, for me**

**Jennie: already happening baby**

**Jennie: good this feels so g-**

**[12:02am]**

**Jennie: omfg**

**Chaeyoung: Lisa fucking walked in on me WHILE I WAS FUCKING MYSELF**

**Jennie: Jisoo did too! She just about caught me easing another finger inside... You should've seen her face**

**Chaeyoung: hahaha that's amazing**

**Jennie: cockblocks for sure**

**Chaeyoung: cockblocks? Don't you mean twat swatters or clam jammers? we don't have cocks, baby**

**Jennie: wow**

**Chaeyoung: anyways...**

**Jennie: oh no, Jisoo wants to talk to me! Save me pleaseeee baby**

**Chaeyoung: Lisa wants to talk too**

**Jennie: guess I'll see you in hell, princess**

**Chaeyoung: good luck, baby girl**


	5. Chapter 3 5

This chapter was before Lisoo walk in on Chaennie, so these '.5'are going to be practically Lisoo chapters

Jisoo struggled as she just finished her pop quiz in her anatomy class. She completely forgot the names of the leg bones and was beating herself up for not studying last night. Then again, she did get to meet one Lisa Manoban and that definitely was worth more than a measly quiz grade.

Lisa was thinking the same thing as she walked out of her chemistry class. Apparently she did not learn what she needed to learn in high school. Her thoughts were still circling around the goddess named Jisoo.

In retrospect, it was bound to happen that the two collided whilst being distracted by their thoughts.

"Fucking hell..."Lisa muttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you oka- Lisa?" Jisoo asked, seeing the taller girl on the floor in front of her.

"J-Jisoo. H-Hey!"Lisa cursed herself for stuttering but Jisoo thought it was absolutely adorable, causing her to giggle.

"What are the odds of us both going here?" Jisoo said, gesturing to the building and school they were in.

"The same as our best friends being fuck girls?"Lisa quietly replied because the nerves were creeping up on her when she saw the outreached hand from Jisoo to help her up.

Jisoo nods while letting out a hearty laugh that instantly filled Lisa with warmth.

_Oh my god, even her laugh is adorable, _Lisa thought.

"Well, it was nice to see you but I should probably get back to my apartment before Chaeng burns our place down." Lisa chuckled while picking her stuff up and trying to walk away.

Jisoo, who decided to take a page out of Jennie's book quickly grabbed her wrist and gently pushed Lisa against the wall to prevent her from leaving.

Lisa was blazing red at the moment, nervous beyond belief.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. It's only..." Jisoo paused to check her watch, "..8:30. How about you and I get some dinner?" Jisoo said, raising an eyebrow.

She had to remember to tell Jennie about this burst of confidence she has right now.

All Lisa could do was nod her head and think about what Chaeng would think after telling her about this moment. Probably that she was whipped.

"So Lisa, tell me about yourself," Jisoo said across the booth they sat in at the local bakery which is located in between their apartments.

"There's not much to tell," Lisa said nervously, praying that Irene's staff would hurry up and bring the food out. Luckily for her, they did. The girls ate with small comments here and there, hungry after a day of classes.

Once they were done and the bill was paid by Jisoo, who refused to let Lisa pay and with a discount from Irene. They sat at the booth for a couple of hours, engaging in mindless chatter and drinking cups of free coffee, courtesy of Irene.

"Now c'mon, there's more than meets the eye, even though what I'm seeing is beautiful enough."Jisoo complimented, making Lisa a puddle of mush on the floor.

"You were not this confident when I saw you yesterday," Lisa muttered, shaking her head.

"I may have learned a thing or two from Jennie." Jisoo shrugged while Lisa chocked on her coffee.

It took Jisoo a few seconds to catch on but when she did she narrowed her eyes.

"Not like that! I would never!" Jisoo said clearly flustered and Lisa giggled.

"Don't worry, it's the same with Chaeng." Lisa sighed.

Jisoo sighed as they made their way outside into the cool Los Angeles night.

"So..." She started, her confidence was now gone.

"So?"Lisa asked with a knowing smirk.

"Can I-I mean we- can we- I don't know... do this again?" Jisoo asked while scratching the back of her head. She hoped that she made a good impression and didn't scare her away.

Lisa, who pretty much activated her confidence she learned from Chaeng just smiled and agreed. She grabbed Jisoo's phone and entered her own contact details under 'Queen Lisa.'

"Text me," Lisa said, giving the girl a hug and kissing her cheek before walking off towards her apartment.

Jisoo just stood there astounded by the girl walking away and practically flew back to the apartment.

Both girls were extremely excited to tell their best friend about tonight. Well, they were... Until they walked into their rooms.


	6. Chapter 4

At first, Chaeng wasn't touching herself as she was just entertaining Jennie, but after seeing her picture and talking to her more, she found herself in the compromising position of her hand down her pants.

This isn't normal, Chaeng thought. She never had the urge to masturbate while sexting any girl, but with Jennie, it felt different.

To Jennie, it was the same. She would never be in this position. Holding her phone with her left hand while fingering herself on her bed. She didn't even think to lock her door. So when midway through heated text to Chaeng, Jennie walked through the door and that third finger did not find its new home but somehow, her other finger did find the send button.

Her phone practically went flying in the air, similar to Chaeng's when Lisa walked in and caught her in the same position.

"Jisoo!"

"Jennie!"

"Lisa!"

"Chaeng!"

Now, the two pairs of girls sat awkwardly in the masturbating girl's bedrooms.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Jisoo asked, sitting on the very egde of Jennie's bed.

"What's there to talk about?" Jennie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You were sexting someone!" Lisa exclaims to a very red Chaeyoung.

"That's not true! It was uhm..porn!" Chaeng shouted when she thought of the word.

"You haven't watched porn in ages! You'd rather just rub one out in the bathtub!" Jisoo chuckled.

"I-It wasn't working today!" Jennie countered, avoiding eye contact.

"Bullshit, Chaeng, whose hands were you pretending were down your pants?" Lisa asked.

"Was it that Zharia girl?" Jisoo asked.

"No!" Both Chaeyoung and Jennie scoffed. They had completely forgotten about Zharia.

Both of them didn't want their best friend's to know that they were touching themselves to someone else. It was one of their golden rules. Fuck, but don't get fucked.

Eventually, they just gave in to their best friend's stares.

"Rosie"

"Jennie"

They both muttered at the same time. Lisa and Jisoo froze. They did not expect that. They both wanted to squeal but kept their cool. Their plan may be working faster than they expected.

"Interesting..." Jisoo observed.

Lisa on the other hand...

"Lisa get off of me!"

"Is her sexting game on point? I need answers!" Lisa said while laying on top of Chaeyoung.

"Please stop!" Chaeng shouted while pushing Lisa away from her.

After Lisa calmed down, Chaeyoung changed the subject, as did Jennie.

"So, tell me what was so important that made you interrupt my me time," Chaeyoung said, getting comfortable in her bed.

Lisa grimaced.

"Firstly, ew. I never want to see that again. Secondly, I went on a date with Jisoo." Lisa said quickly.

Chaeyoung squealed excitedly for her best friend.

Jennie just gave Jisoo a high five.

It wasn't until they both started droning on and on about the date that both girls realized that they should've kept their doors locked.

While Lisa was distracted talking admirably about Jisoo, Chaeyoung pulled out her phone.

Chaeyoung: So, want to finish what we started?

Jennie: fuck yes, babygirl

"So then she paid for dinner and she was so nervous when I- oh hell no," Lisa said glancing at her best friend.

Chaeyoung looked up with a red face as her hand was unceremoniously rubbing her pussy through her sweats.

"You're kidding me right?" Jisoo asked unimpressed after catching Jennie in the same compromising position as Chaeyoung.

"You know what, y'all finish your nasty ass business. I expect to be the maid of honor at your wedding!" Jisoo shouted as she left Jennie's room.

"You know I don't do relationships!" Both girls yelled as their best friends returned to their own rooms.

After getting comfortable in her bed, Jisoo decided to message the cute girl she was with earlier.

**Chichu: Nyongan, it's Jisoo**?

**Queen Lisa: hello, Omg. Chaeng is so whipped**

**Chichu: so is Jennie hahaha**

**Queen Lisa: operation Chaennie? **

**Chichu: Idk why I was able to figure out what Chaennie was.**

**Queen Lisa: Maybe, I'm rubbing off on you**

**Chichu: **? ﾟﾘﾏ?

**Queen Lisa: ffs I'm surrounded by fuckgirls**


	7. Chapter 5

**[4:32 pm]**

**Jennie: Chaengieee**

**Jennie: CHAEYOUNGGG**

**Jennie: ISTG I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW IN FOREVER 21 BUT IDK IF IT'S YOU OR NOT**

**Jennie: IF YOU LOOK AT YOUR PHONE IN A MINUTE THEN IT'S YOU**

**Jennie: Chaeyoung :(**

**Jennie: Rosieeeeeeee**

**Jennie: too late, I have to leave :(**

**[4:47 pm]**

**Chaeyoung: FUCK**

**Chaeyoung: it was me... damn, I want to see your fine piece of ass in person**

**Jennie: holy crap. You're sexy as fuck... YOU are the one with a fine piece of ass**

**Jennie:**?ￂﾠ

**Jennie:**

**Chaeyoung: JENNIE, YOU CREEPY BITCH**

**Chaeyoung: you were so close wtf?!**

**Jennie: Rosie, shut up...**

**Jennie: no... not that close actually... I zoomed in **?** that ass needs to be spanked by my hands**

**Jennie: btw, who were you with? She was **? ﾟﾑﾌ?

**Chaeyoung: hey, you called me that twice. I like it.**

**Chaeyoung: that would be Lisa. I know she's hot af but she's taken by your bestie, remember?**

**Jennie: fuck...**

**Chaeyoung: they're so cute**

**Chaeyoung: I have to go do my project so... I'll talk to you later**?

**Chaeyoung: bye**

**Jennie: mhhmm, okay bye, baby girl**

**[10:07pm]**

**Chaeyoung: oh man, I'm exhausted**

**Jennie: why? **?

**Chaeyoung: ew, that emoji is hideous... and uhh.. because I was doing my project. It's finished now though!**

**Jennie: good.**

**Chaeyoung: I have to give you a nickname too... considering you gave me 'rosie'**

**Rosie: hmm... Jennie...Jen Jen... **

**Rosie: Nini!**

**Rosie: NINI! THAT'S THE ONE!**

**Nini: Rosé, no. I fucking hate it**

**Rosie: idc, it's cute af**

**Nini: please don't **?

**Rosie: or what?**

**Nini: that ass spanking will be happening sooner rather than later**

**Rosie: ;)**

**Nini: you're so fucking annoying**

**Rosie: Yeah, but you love me anyway**

**Nini: you're hilarious too. ANYWAY... Project? What do you study?**

**Rosie: I know babe**

**Rosie: I was doing a project for my literature class. i also study music. What do YOU do, Nini?**

**Nini: art, at UCLA**

**Rosie: what?!**

**Rosie: YOU GO TO ULCA TOO?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

**Nini: oh my god**

**Nini: we should definitely fuck in the bathroom tomorrow during your break**

**Rosie: tempting... but I don't have any classes tomorrow**

**Rosie: I'm sure some other girl will be free though ;)**

**Nini: well... I mean, I'd prefer your ass but I'll take what I can get**

**Nini: It's just so ugh, wtf, I wanna eat it**

**Rosie: who's stopping you?**

**Nini: cute**

**Rosie: yeah...tbh, I kinda had a feeling that you'd be an art girl**

**Nini: what do you mean? and don't even think about quoting Bieber**

**Rosie: you just have that look**

**Nini: artists have a 'look'?**

**Rosie: I don't know how to explain it but you're really fucking sexy**

**Nini: you don't have to tell me things that I already know are true**

**Rosie: And you call ME annoying**

**Nini: shhh baby girl**

**Rosie: why are you telling me to shh?**

**Nini: I'm sleepy**

**Rosie: ... sofuckingcutewtf**

**Nini: I'm not cute**

**Rosie: go to sleep babe**

**Nini: I wanna talk to you though**

**Rosie: tomorrow! goodnight Nini**

**Nini: that name is shit..night night pretty lady with the nice booty**

**Rosie: **?


	8. Chapter 6

**[10:12pm]**

**Nini: morning hoe**

**Nini: jisoo and I are skipping today, the beach is calling us**

**Rosie: good morning to you too**

**Rosie: uhh, I wish I could come too **? **Lisa and I have to go to her little sister's birthday party**

**Nini: damn, tbh I wanna see your ass again**

**Rosie: you only like me for my ass**

**Nini: true**

**Rosie: I want to see YOUR ass.**

**Nini: maybe I'll send you a bikini picture later if you're lucky ;)**

**Nini: you know, we didn't really get to finish, the other night**

**Rosie: YES, send one!**

**Rosie: hmm... getting wet thinking about it**

**Nini: Chaeyoung.. Don't. I'm in the car with Jisoo**

**Rosie: and? I'm horny baby~**

**Nini: fuck, want me to help?**

**Rosie: please do, I'm soaked**

**Nini: where are you?**

**Rosie: in bed... I just woke up not to long ago**

**Nini: mhhmm, and are you naked for me again?**

**Rosie: yes daddy**

**Nini: CHAEYOUNG**

**Rosie: lol jk, I fucking hate that word**

**Nini: uhh... same**

**Rosie: oh my god**

**Rosie: YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!**

**Nini: shut up**

**Rosie: okay, daddy**

**Nini: I'm going, go get yourself off. Watch porn or something. bye**

**Rosie: noooooo**

**Rosie: come back please**

**Rosie: I'm sorry...**

**Rosie: Jennie**?

**Rosie: wow, you suck**

**Rosie: bye... daddy**

**[4:46pm]**

**Unknown number: hey, is this Roseanne?**

**Chaeyoung: yeah, who is this?**

**Unknown number: Chantal. I got your number from Zharia. Just wanted to know if you were free right now? I have weed and I'm really horny**

**Chaeyoung: ohh I know you **? **pretty blonde with the nice tits, right?**

**Chaeyoung: I'm free by the way... what's up?**

**Unknown number: that's me. Come over...**

**Unknown number: *address* See you soon, Roseanne**?

**[8:37pm]**

**Nini: ISTG, don't call me that**

**Rosie: why not, daddy?**

**Nini: Chaeyoung... I'm gonna beat your fucking ass if you call me that again. 3 strikes and you're out**

**Rosie: out? what do you meaaan, Jennie**

**Nini: strike out 3 times and see what happens. You've already lost one. 2 stikes left**?

**Rosie: that makes me nervous**

**Nini: good**

**Rosie: what if I want my ass beat?**

**Nini: I'll happily give it to you **? **means I'll finally be able to touch your ass**

**Nini: by the way, here you go**

**Nini: *attatched photo***

**Rosie:**?

**Rosie: holy shit**

**Rosie: you did that on purpose**

**Nini: did what?**

**Rosie: you KNOW what**

**Nini: please explain baby**

**Rosie: YOUR ASS IS **? ﾟﾤﾤ

**Rosie: I can't even explain how I'm feeling rn**

**Rosie: I think my heart isn't beating**

**Nini: I'll come give you mouth to mouth**

**Roise: that was horrible, Nini**

**Nini: you know I hate that name, so stop calling me it**

**Rosie: or what?**

**Nini: strike 2**

**Rosie: **?**no**

**Nini: don't call me Nini or Daddy again then**

**Rosie: bet you secretly love it**

**Nini: ...**

**Nini: brb, bath**

**Rosie: send nudes**

**[8:50pm]**

**Chantal: earlier was fun... we should do it again sometimes**

**Chaeyoung: it was alright, thanks for the weed though**

**Chantal: alright?! that orgasm was fuking heaven, you're great.. I wish I could've fucked you too though**

**Chaeyoung: lmao**

**Chantal: wanna meet up again soon?**

**Chaeyoung: tbh sorry, but no thanks**

**Chantal: oh, you're one of those 'tap the hoe, then out she goes' girl?**

**Chaeyoung: yes, pretty much**

**Chantal:** **fucking bitch**

**Chaeyoung: *blocks number***

**[10:20pm]**

**Nini: hellooooo**

**Rosie: why don't some girls understand that a hook up is just a hook up, a one time thing lol**

**Nini: I know? who are you talking about ?**

**Rosie: some blonde bitch called Chantal. fucked her today and she asked for round 2. She did have nice boobs though.**

**Nini: you fucked her too? nice **

**Rosie: hahaha yes... I was high, so whatever**

**Nini: you smoke?**

**Rosie: occasionally**

**Nini: mhhmm.. that's hot**

**Rosie: no "left swipe that"?**

**Nini: aha, no. I smoke too**

**Rosie: THAT is hot**

**Nini: we should sometimes together then**

**Rosie: we will**

**Rosie: bored**

**Nini: bored and sleepy**

**Rosie: wow**

**Nini: and you're wow too**

**Rosie: we can be wow together**

**Nini: are you asking me out?**

**Rosie: haha no. relatioships aren't my thing**

**Nini: same**

**Rosie: I need to shower! see you in a bit**

**Nini: nudes please**

**Rosie: nope, you didn't send me one so I'm not sending you one. HA**

**Nini: go shower, loser**

**[10:42pm]**

**Rosie: I'm back Nini**

**[10:59pm]**

**Rosie: Nini?**

**Rosie: Jennie!**

**Rosie: awh **

**Rosie: you fell asleep on me**?

**Rosie: goodnight pretty baby, hope you dream of me fucking you with a strap-on xx**


	9. Chapter 7

**[8:31am]**

**Nini: Rosie!**

**Nini: you can't just say stuff like that**

**Nini: fuck, now I'm thinking of a strap on and... fuck**

**Nini: also, good morning, baby girl... I'm sorry I fell asleep.**

**Rosie: **?

**Rosie: good morning, pretty princess**

**Nini: princess? What the fuck**

**Rosie: well you won't let me call you the D**** word or the N*** word otherwise strike two will happen...**

**Nini: which word are they?**

**Rosie: you know what they are... I'm not saying them**

**Nini: please, I seriously am so confused rn**

**Rosie: I'm not saying them**

**Nini: just checking to see if you'd give in**

**Rosie: better luck next time**

**Rosie: have to go to class now... so, I will speak to you later, pretty princess **?

**Nini: I'm contemplating on whether I want to punch you in the face or kiss that fucking smirk off of it**

**[10:14am]**

**Rosie: the second option would be better**

**Nini: yes it would**

**Rosie: when are you gonna come and do that then?**

**Nini: during break? my class finishes in 17 minutes**

**Rosie: class only just started for me so that's not gonna work**

**Nini: fuck... whenever we try to meet, there's always shit in the way**

**Rosie: I knowwww. i wanna meet you (and do other things to yo) so badly**

**Nini: it'll happen one day, baby girl**?

**Rosie: hopefully soon your ass is mine**

**Nini: claming me already?**

**Rosie: relationships still aren't my thing, Jennie**

**Nini: you'll have to tell me why that is**

**Rosie: I will. brb, gotta write notes**

**Nini: bye baby x**

**[11:32am]**

**Nini: wanna play a game?**

**Rosie: yes. i love games.**

**Nini: the question game**

**Rosie: explain the rules**

**Nini: well, I'll ask you a question, then you answer it... then you ask me a question, and I'll answer it. pretty basic**

**Rosie: what's the purpose of this game/**

**Nini: I wanna know more about Roseanne, the fuckgirl**

**Rosie: sounds like fun. Go go goooo**

**Nini: ever skinny dipped?**

**Rosie: if fucking some girl in the pool naked counts, then yeah**

**Nini: kinky ;) your go**

**Rosie: hmm.. ever been walked in on while doing anything sexual? Besides the other night by Jisoo Unnie, of course**

**Nini: HAHAHA. uhh yes. A few times actually**

**Rosie: explain what happened!**

**Nini: well, one time, this girl's brother walked in on us while she was like mid-squirting. He screamed like a little bitch. She ended up punching me in the face because I wouldn't stop laughing, the kicked me out... never heard from her again**

**Rosie: wow. that's just wow.**

**Nini: sexuality?**

**Rosie: bi, but I lean more to the ladies. You?**

**Nini: lesbian**?

**Rosie: hot. First kiss? when? where? who?**

**Nini: first peck was in like 3rd grade to some boy I had a crush on. we were behind a half wall thing at school, then he kissed me and pushed me over aferwards hahaha. I cried for like 2 minutes then moved onto the next guy**

**Nini: first proper kiss happened when I was 15, with Jisoo... we were making out and a few minutes into it, she was like "EW, I can NOT do this. It's basically incestuous".. we ended up laughing it off and have been platonic bestfriends since**

**Rosie: hahaha awwww, that's so cute. fuck him though, because pushing you over isn't nice**

**Rosie: you and Jisoo? HOTTT. Lisa has showed me like 28346 photos of her... I even know what her pussy look like. Lisa showed me the wrong photo hahahaha**

**Nini: OH MY GOD**

**Rosie:**?

**Nini: I'll ask another question soon, next class is starting!**

**Rosie: byeeee**?

**[2:30pm]**

**Nini: what music are you into? give me some of your favorite artists**

**Rosie: I love Dua Lipa, Halsey, ed sheeran, troye sivan and many more**

**Nini: SAME.. fun fact, I was invited on stage during Dua Lipa's set at Coachella.. one of the best experiences of my life**

**Nini: here**

****Rosie: JENNIE KIM****

****Rosie: shit****

****Rosie: you...****

****Rosie: wow, fuck me****

****Nini: okay****

****Rosie:****

****Nini: you're adorable****

****Rosie: so are you! did you get to go backstage after?****

****Nini: haha, yeah****?

****Rosie: the smirk... what happened while you were backstage?****

****Nini: we got drunk and I fucked her lmao****

****Rosie: you FUCKED DUA ?****

****Nini: mhhmm****

****Rosie: you should be fucking me instead****

****Nini: trust me baby, when I do, you won't be walking for a few days****

****Rosie: you're that good, huh?****

****Nini; I'll let you be the judge of that****

****Rosie: ****?****brb****

****[4:20pm]****

****Rosie: finally homeeee****

****Rosie: okay, my turn****

****Rosie: what porn categories do you watch?****

****Nini: tbh, ugh, solo female only the real stuff though, because the fake moans are fucking shit... what do YOU watch?****

****Rosie: pegging****

****Nini: are you serious?****

****Rosie: uh, yeah?****

****Nini: nice...****

****Rosie: hahaha, I'm fucking with you... I watch the same shit as you****

****Nini: you're an idiot****

****Rosie: your turn!****

****Nini: most basic question everrr, but how old are you?****

****Rosie: 19 in February, you?****

****Nini: 20 in January ****

****Rosie: awh, no longer a teen****

****Nini: I know, I'm sad, but excite for the future yk****

****Rosie: where do you see yourself in 5 years?****

****Nini:********cliché as fuck but I see myself as a successful artist, selling my work everywhere. What about you?****

****Rosie: on my way to be a successful author****

(A/n: I must say irl it might be vise versa.. if ever whshshshs)

****Nini: you can write about all of your sexual experience... I'm sure that would be the best seller****

****Rosie: hmm.. good idea. I have to go cook dinner for Lisa and I. See you soon x****

****Nini: bye cutie x****

****[10: 58pm]****

****Rosie: hiiii, sorry I didn't reply earlier... Lisa wanted me to help her with her speech for tomorrow****

****Nini: that's okay****

****Nini: what did you do on your first date?****

****Rosie: I've never been to one.****

****Nini: What?! same.****

****Rosie: I'll take you on one****? ﾟﾘﾏ

****Nini: HA, shut up****

****Nini: first time having sex?****

****Rosie: skip****

****Nini: that's not how the game works****

****Rosie: fuck the game.****

****Nini: Woah, are you okay?****

****Rosie: are you going to the party tomorrow?****

****Nini: the one with Jisoo and Lisa?****

****Rosie: Yeah, that one****

****Nini: idk... I think so.****

****Nini: are you?****

****Rosie: probably not. I might have homework to do.****

****Rosie: I'm tired. I'll talk to you later. Good night, Jennie.****

****Nini: Chaeyoung****

****Nini: fuck****

****Nini: I'm sorry****

****Nini: Rosie?****

****Nini: good night.. I'm sorry****


	10. Chapter 8

**[7:34 am]**

**Nini: Rosie, please**

**Nini: I'm really sorry**

**Nini: I just thought the question was okay since we both act like sex is nothing...**

**Nini: I was honestly really stupid and I shouldn't have pushed**

**Nini: Chaeyoung, please?**

Jennie didn't get much sleep. Her thoughts were of the younger girl and what triggered her. It obviously had something to do with Chaeyoung's first time. Sure, she may have overreacted but Jennie couldn't exactly bash the girl's actions. If Chaeyoung had asked the same question, she wouldn't have wanted to answer it anyway. Just thinking of it reminded her of Kai.

This caused Jennie to scream into her pillow. a similar scream that Jisoo remembers al to well as Jennie had outbursts like this at least once a week.

It was hard for Jennie to think of Kai when Chaeyoung was all she thought about now.

Chaeyoung sighed as she read the onslaught of messages that Jennie just sent her. She was still in bed, as she barely got an ounce of sleep last night too.

It was all Jennie's fault. Half of her thought was filled with the cat-liked eyed girl she had only two pictures of. The other half were memories with Chanyeol. Two years, she wasted two years of her life on the piece of trash and she swore she would never fall again.

That's why she didn't answer Jennie's messages

Jennie made her feel some way and it had only been a week. Imagine if she gave her more time, or if they actually met in person. Chaeyoung just didn't want to get played again.

Kai is the reason why Jennie acts the was she does. Just like Chanyeol is the reason why Chaeyoung acts the way she does. They don't want to get hurt again.

"You don't look so good, Chaengie." Lisa observed as Chaeyoung sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks," Chaeyoung muttered, grabbing her cereal and bowl.

"What crawled up your butt this morning? And why aren't you ready for school?" Lisa asked concerned at her best friend's appearance.

"I'm not going," Chaeyoung admitted. Lisa looked at her for a second while waiting for the reason. Chaeyoung sighed.

"Jennie asked about my first time last night," Chaeyoung revealed and Lisa tensed. That was a sensitive subject.

"And you..." Lisa asked, wondering if Chaeyoung opened up to Jennie. Chaeyoung only ever told one person about her ex-boyfriend and that was Lisa.

"I pushed her away," Chaeyoung said bitterly. She was blaming Jennie for asking a basic question and she hated it.

"Chaeng..." Lisa said, walking over from her spot on the couch and hugged the girl.

"Go to class Lisa. I'll see you later." Chaeyoung said, pouring herself some milk.

"Are you coming to the party?" Lisa asked hopefully. Maybe some alcohol or a pretty girl is what Chaeyoung needed.

"I don't know Lili, I'll see how I feel later," Chaeyoung admitted. She knew Jisoo was dragging Jennie to the party and she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet Jennie yet.

"Well, I'm going over to Jisoo's to get ready. So, if you do, you can meet us there?" Lisa asked as she ws standing halfway through the front door. Chaeyoung just nodded.

Lisa gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded back, walking out and pulling out her phone.

**Queen Lisa: we may have a problem.**

**My Chickin: tell me about it.**

"Jennie come on, it's Friday!" Jisoo yelled, trying to pull the covers away from Jennie. She was curled up into a ball, staring at her phone on her bedside table. She wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to Chaeyoung so badly. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't be feeling these emotions.

"Yes...And?" Jennie asked, annoyed at Jisoo who wouldn't leave already.

"It's your favorite art workshop? Maybe you can finally score that Bella girl's number." Jisoo asked, trying to get Jennie up."

However, that statement seemed to make Jennie curl up and sink even more. She no longer wanted Bella's number.

"Just go, Jichu. I'm skipping today." Jisoo sighed as she left, knowing once Jennie set her mind on something, only she could change it.

She knew better than to ask her to do anything after she heard this morning's outburst. Unfortunately, Kai still left an impression on Jennie.

Jisoo was distracted by her phone beeping and smiled at the contact name. Soon enough it should read "My girl"

Chaeyoung spent all day watching 'Riverdale' and couldn't stop thinking of a certain someone telling her about the series. That was until her phone continuously started buzzing next to her.

She figured it was Jennie again, but she was wrong, sort of.

**[6:49 pm]**

**Nalalisa: Chaeng**

**Nalalisa: you should go to this party**

**Nalalisa: *address***

**Nalalisa: trust me.**

**Chipmunk: why should I?**

**Nalalisa:**

Chaeyoung's eyes widened at the picture Lisa just sent. It was her Nini with Lisa.

****Nalalisa: so? ?****

****Chipmunk: I'M OMW!****

Jennie wasn't feeling it tonight. Several girls had approached her already but Jennie turned each one of them down. She looked extremely attractive and she knew it. But, she just wasn't really looking for someone to fuck.

"Hey there, princess." A voice caught Jennie's attention. It sent a shiver down Jennie's spine but when she turned around, she was disappointed to see the blonde.

"Ciara, How are you?" Jennie gritted out.

"It's Zharia, Ruby. I missed you." Zharia slurred, stepping all up in Jennie's personal space.

Jisoo and Lisa were on the dance floor so they couldn't help Jennie out.

"Zharia, just stop." Jennie tried, but the girl was literally purring next to her.

"Come on baby. I'm so wet for youuu." she slurred, hooking onto Jennie's arm which Jennie ended up shaking off.

"Just leave me alone," Jennie said. When Zharia tried to take a step forward closer to Jennie, she was suddenly pulled back by her cheap t-shirt.

"Heyy, babe." A raspy voice Jennie's never heard said before she was pulled into a deep kiss.

This girl's lips were so soft and amazing and Jennie felt the sparks like pop rocks going off everywhere on her body.

She heard Zharia scoff and sulk off, recognizing the girl. When they pulled apart, both girls were panting.

"Looks like you needed help there," Chaeyoung said after a while.

Shocked dark cat-like eyes met nervous brown eyes.

"R-Rosie?" Jennie asked. Chaeyoung shivered. Jennie was the only person to ever call her that. She loved it.

"Hi, Nini," Chaeyoung answered with a smirk and Jennie let out a chuckle, pulling the girl into a hug. She was hotter than she imagined.

"That's strike two," Jennie whispered in her ear.

"Then let's see if we can get to strike three tonight... Daddy." Chaeyoung whispered back, ready to rock this girl's world.

Jennie growled and grabbed her hand dragging her to a bathroom.

"Well, that was easy," Lisa said while Jisoo nodded. They had watched the whole thing unfold.

Lisa couldn't believe Chaeyoung would have the guts to pull that off and Jisoo couldn't believe Jennie wouldn't just fuck that blonde girl so she would leave her alone.

What an interesting pair.

Chaeyoung was against the wall, Jennie pressed against her front, attacking her neck. Chaeyoung was wet, which was odd because she never got wet like this.

"Mhmm. You taste sweet, baby girl." Jennie purred against Chaeyoung's neck. Chaeyoung moaned. It wasn't enough, Chaeyoung wanted more.

That is until Jennie tried to unbutton her pants. Chaeyoung returned to her senses and pushed Jennie away.

Jennie looked hurt and Chaeyoung's face softened.

"Sorry, I don't like being touched," Chaeyoung admitted quietly to Jennie.

Jennie's eyes widened when she realized Chaeyoung did exactly the same thing she did.

"I could fuck you though," Chaeyoung said stepping forward, pushing Jennie against the sink.

Jennie wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's neck and shook her head.

"Sorry, baby girl, I play by those rules as well," Jennie admitted.

They stared into each other's eyes, possibly trying to figure out the other. They had never met fuckgirls like themselves before. Normally, all the others cared about was getting themselves off. Chaeyoug and Jennie just pleasured others and left. It gave them power.

But with the two of them together, it's like they've canceled each other out.

"Looks like I struck out." Chaeyoung pouted and Jennie kissed it away causing Chaeyoung to smile a bit.

"Let's dance," Jennie said, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand and leading her out to Lisa and Jisoo.

All four girls were drunk as fuck. Chaeyoung and Jennie ended up being peer pong champions while Lisa and Jisoo tied for best twerkers at the party.

The four girls walked to Jisoo and Jennie's apartment since it was closest. When they arrived, Chaeyoung was waiting at the door until she saw Jisoo grab Lisa by the collar and drag her into her bedroom.

"Well, it looks like I'm not leaving." Chaeyoung slurred to Jennie, who grinned.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway," Jennie said, pulling the girl by her hand lightly to her bedroom.

"Careful Jen, you sound like a needy girlfriend."Chaeyoung teased as she watched Jennie strip her jacket off.

"Then c'mon babe. Cuddle me." Jennie replied.

After getting under the covers, Chaeyoung moved into the big spoon position and pulled Jennie as close as possible after giving her a kiss on the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Nini."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

Then both ended up having the best sleep they've had in a long time. Kai and Chanyeol nowhere near their minds, like they normally are when they're drunk.


	11. Chapter 8 5

Jisoo had been awake for a while. She was staring at Lisa's bareback as the taller girl snored peacefully, face down on the bed.

Jisoo couldn't help the shit-eating grin that crept onto her face. They've been meeting up to go to lunch or dinner together every day since their first date at the bakery. She has never felt so happy and it had only been a week.

Hell, they've even 'sexted' - thank you, Jennie - as Chaeyoung had also inspired Lisa.

Last night was their first time together and even though they were both drunk, it was very memorable.

Jisoo trailed her fingers up and down Lisa's spine, causing the younger girl to shiver. Jisoo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, causing Lisa to turn around and face her.

"Hello, beautiful," Lisa muttered, looking into Jisoo's pretty brown eyes.

Jisoo narrowed her eyes playfully. "That's not what you called me last night." She smirked.

Lisa panicked.

"What did I call you last night?" Lisa asked, worried about how she might've called her something stupid and ruined whatever it is they have.

"Something like 'oh god' or 'fuck yes', there might have even been a 'daddy' in there but that's Jenni's thing, not mine," Jisoo replied playfully, imitating Lisa's orgasm voice.

Lisa was bright red from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh my god, I fucking hate you," Lisa replied, turning her back to the girl allowing Jisoo to hug her.

Her bare chest to Lisa's bareback caused Lisa to shiver.

"No, you don't," Jisoo muttered and Lisa sighed, turning around in her arms.

"I don't." She confirmed.

"Good," Jisoo said using her hand to tilt Lisa's chin and pull her into a soft kiss. it wasn't harsh like last night, but the feelings were still there.

They pulled away panting heavily.

"Morning breath with a hint of alcohol. Hmm, lovely." Jisoo muttered.

"We're disgusting." Lisa grimaced.

"I know." Jisoo chuckled. After staring into each other's eyes for a while, Jisoo asked something that surprised them both.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lisa just gawked at her. Sure, she was hoping Jisoo would ask but not this soon.

"Isn't it kind of fast?" Lisa asked and regretted it when she saw Jisoo's face fall.

"Of course, yeah, what was I thinking. I'm so stu-" Jisoo started but was cut off by Lisa's lips on hers.

"You're not stupid. I just thought since we've only been really talking for a week, it all seems kind of rushed." Lisa clarified and Jisoo nodded.

"But when I'm with you, I get a rush," Jisoo smirked.

Lisa laughed. "Smooth."

They both laughed until it got quiet but it wasn't awkward. They just laid in each other's arms.

"Yes," Lisa said, breaking their silence.

"What?" Jisoo asked confused.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," Lisa said causing Jisoo to squeal and jump on her.

"Now come on my lady, let's go see what our best friends are up to," Lisa said trying to sit up but Jisoo quickly pulled her back down and straddled her.

"They can wait a few minutes... baby."


	12. Chapter 9

"They're so cute."

"Jesus Christ, look at their asses."

"We've literally just started dating Lisa."

"I'm joking! Besides - *click* -this is excellent blackmail material."

"Send me that, Jennie never cuddles."

Jennie woke up to the annoying voices of her best friend and Chaeng's.

Well, the girls she's talking to since she didn't know about the two dating yet.

"Guysss" Jennie whined.

"Fuck, she's awake. Gotta gooo," Lisa said, dragging Jisoo away with a yelp.

Jennie looked down at Chaeyoung who was still wearing the clothes from last night. Normally, any girl that she got into bed with would be naked and thoroughly fucked. but, Chaeyoung was different.

"Stop staring. It's weird." Chaeyoung muttered as she felt Jennie's gaze on her backside.

"Sorry. I just have to say-" Jennie started and Chaeyoung turned around to face her. "-that I finally got you in bed." Jennie said with a clever smile that Chaeyoung wanted to kiss away. So she did.

When they pulled away both girls smiled.

"You're gross. I like kissing you." Jennie mumbled shyly, covering her mouth.

"So are you. I like kissing you too." Chaeyoung grinned.

Of course, things between them would be complicated and they don't want to discuss what's going on with the subtle kisses. So they didn't.

"C'mon loser, let's go see our best friends," Jennie said, pulling the girl up.

"Wait, I have an idea." Chaeyoung grinned.

Jisoo and Lisa had prepared a decent breakfast. They made pancakes and eggs with bacon while sharing small kisses and giggling to each other in between.

They were setting the table when Jennie walked out, her hair all messy, and not wearing the same clothes she fell asleep in.

An obvious hickey was on her neck that made both girl's eyes bulge out.

"Did they just..." Lisa muttered to Jisoo.

"While we were..." Jisoo replied but stayed quiet when Jennie sat down.

"Good morning guys," Jennie said with a huge gummy smile.

"What's making you so happy, Jenduekie?" Jisoo asked curiously.

"Nothing," Jennie said, ducking her head in fake embarrassment.

The three were interrupted by Chaeyoung walking out... Wearing only one of Jennie's shirt and underwear.

"Good morning, babe." Chaeyoung practically moaned, sitting down on Jennie's lap.

The two then kissed so passionately that the couple watching felt heat straight to their core. They held onto each other's hands to stop from saying anything.

This was definitely surprising.

"Um-" Lisa tried to interrupt their make-out session but Chaeyoung pulled away.

"I love you," Chaeyoung said, nudging Jennie's nose with hers. Jennie felt her heart beats faster at the admission.

"I love you more, baby" And they continued kissing.

Lisa and Jisoo looked at each other wide eyes and stood up, preparing to leave the two alone before they start fucking on the table but that's when Chaeyoung broke character and started laughing.

"Rosieee," Jennie whined while laughing. She buried her face in her neck and wrapped her arms tighter around Chaeyoung's waist as Chaeyoung was laughing so hard she was falling off of the brunette girl's lap.

"Y-you should've seen your faces!"Chaeyoung laughed at Jisoo and Lisa who looked unamused.

"That was fake?" Jisoo asked just to be sure and Jennie nodded looking at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"See, what was that?" Lisa exclaimed and the two girls shrugged.

"It's nothing, Lisayahh. Friendly kisses. We're just friends." Chaeyoung clarified.

Jennie frowned for a fraction of a second before agreeing.

"Yeah, really good friends," Jennie said squeezing Chaeyoung's hips a bit too close to her ass, causing Chaeyoung to hold in a moan.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Let's just watch a movie or something after we eat, yeah?" Jisoo said, covering her eyes from their little display.

Chaeyoung jumped up in joy and Jennie couldn't help but stare at Chaeyoung's underwear-clad backside.

"Be right back. Gotta change." Chaeyoung replied, turning around and smirking at Jennie before she entered the girl's bedroom.

"Whipped." Lisa mouthed to her girlfriend who giggled.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching movies. Jisoo noticed the small glances Chaeyoung made at Jennie when the girl was focused on the movie.

Lisa noticed the subtle touches and handholding of Jennie with her best friend.

After the third movie, Lisa pulled out her phone and subtly texted her girlfriend so the other two wouldn't hear.

**Queen Lisa: Let's step up a level in operation Chaennie?**

**My Chickin: I'm in.**

**[9:30 pm]**

**Jisoo: Nyongannnn**

**Lisa: hey, baby**

**Chaeyoung: baby?**

**Jennie: yes?**

**Chaeyoung: hi baby😍**

**Jennie: Hey beautiful😊**

**Lisa: lol**

**Lisa: *attached picture***

**Lisa: you both such have nice asses**

**Jisoo: hmm.. they do 😍**

**Jennie: ASHKSHKADF WHAT**

**Chaeyoung: WHY AND WHEN?! Ughhh fuck off**

**Chaeyoung: my ass does look nice there though😏**

**Jennie: it always does, baby girl**

**Jisoo: lmao, you guys are cute**

**Lisa: super fucking cute like... wow #Chaennie**

**Jennie: Chaennie?**

**Lisa: Chae-young and Je-nnie, you pabo**

**Jisoo: your ship name**

**Jennie: you guys ship us?**

**Jisoo: yeah**

**Lisa: yeah**

**Chaeyoung: lol same**

**Jennie: 😉**

**Jennie: well, I'm going to have a bath... bye Lisoo**

**Jisoo: shut up**

**Lisa: shut up**

**Jennie: bye, my baby**

**Chaeyoung: bye daddy**

**Jennie: CHAEYOUNG, NOOOO**

**Chaeyoung: Yes. Bye... Daddy**

**Jennie:😏**

**Jisoo: you guys are disgusting**

**Lisa: I agree**

**Jennie: bye**

**Jisoo: bye**

**Lisa: bye weirdos**

**Chaeyoung: bye Daddy x**

**[10:02pm]**

**Rosie: you back?**

**Nini: yes hello there**

**Rosie: hi**

**Nini: tbh, I actually love meeting you, you're cute**

**Rosie: Zharia is such an idiot😂**

**Nini: you know her?**

**Rosie: yeah I fucked her lmao**

**Nini: she sent me nudes😂**

**Rosie: hoes being hoes**

**Rosie: oh and I love meeting you too**

**Nini: didn't think you'd be brave enough to just come up and kiss me like that ;)**

**Rosie: neither did I! I'm so happy I did it though**

**Nini: me too**

Both girls had the biggest swarm of butterflies fluttering around their stomach while thinking about the kisses they shared. That isn't supposed to happen so they decided to refrain from telling the other girl about it.

**Rosie: I'm getting sleepy Nini**

**Nini: go to sleep Rosie**

**Rosie: goodnight daddy**

**Nini: I'm going to... ugh**

**Nini: ughh!**

**Nini: I don't even know**

**Nini: Goodnight Rosie**

**Rosie: !**

**Rosie: omfg**

**Rosie: I love that name**

**Nini: 😘**


	13. Chapter 10

**[7:34 am]**

**Nini: Why the fuck am I awake at this hour on a Sunday morning!**

**Nini: Oh, I know why!**

**Nini: Jisoo and Lisa have been going at it all fucking morning**

**Nini: "Jisoo, ohh, faster baby, ohh I'm gonna com- oh my god"**

**Nini: "Lisa, spank me again please, harder"**

**Nini: I think I'm suddenly deaf**

**Rosie: Jennie, shut the fuck up**

**Rosie: just because you're awake at this hour, doesn't mean everyone else has to be**

**Nini: hi Rosie😘**

**Rosie: don't, I'm mad at you**

**Nini: Rosie, please**

**Rosie: you're so annoying**

**Rosie: and cute**

**Rosie: but what the fuck was Lisa spanking?!**

**Nini: I don't know, but it made me feel sick so I've been listening to music super duper loud for the past 23 minutes**

**Rosie: oh**

**Nini: tbh it turned me on but then I was thinking how it's basically my sister fucking her girlfriend lol**

**Nini: can't be getting off to incestuous stuff**

**Rosie: it turned you on?😂😂😂**

**Nini: Chaeyoung, shut up**

**Nini: I haven't had an orgasm in a really long time and I'm really emotional and horny OKAY**

**Rosie: why are you emotional? are you birthing the blood diamond?**

**Nini: what?**

**Rosie: shark week?**

**Nini: what?**

**Rosie: parting the Red Sea?**

**Nini: no...Chaeyoung, are you high?**

**Rosie: omfg, you're so dumb**

**Rosie: ARE**

**Rosie: YOU**

**Rosie: ON**

**Rosie: YOUR**

**Rosie: PERIOD?!**

**Nini: ohh**

**Nini: yeah😭**

**Nini: my cramps are fucked**

**Nini: I feel like a walrus**

**Rosie: why a walrus? lmao**

**Nini: fat...bloated...ugly**

**Rosie: you're not fat but you're kinda ugly**

**Nini: 😭 fuck you**

**Nini: I'm going, bye**

**Rosie: Are you serious?**

**Rosie: you better not be serious**

**Rosie: fuck, you're serious**

**Rosie: you're not ugly**

**Rosie: you're beautiful, OKAY?!**

**Rosie: ily (kinda)**

**Rosie: bi bi for now**

**Nini: always have to joke about something, don't you**

**Rosie: I'm sorry**

**Nini: you're annoying, and I'm still going so bye**

**Rosie: aw :( I'll miss you**

**Nini: bye**

**Rosie: bye :(**

**[3:20pm]**

**Rosie: are your cramps better? I want to hang out with you**

**Nini: no**

**Rosie: Are you still mad?**

**Nini: no**

**Rosie: oh good**

**Nini: yes**

**Rosie: why are you replying like that?**

**Nini: because**

**Rosie: lmao bye then**

**Nini: bye :)**

**Nini: oh wait, you really went**

**Nini: I was only messing around**

**Nini: I want to hang out with you**

**Nini: reply, Rosie**

**Nini: imy**

**Rosie: ha**

**Rosie: Lisa wants me to go to the movies with her**

**Rosie: I hate going there... popcorn is good though**

**Rosie: Okay gtg, bye x**

**[8:27 pm]**

**Rosie: Jennie?**

**Nini: I'm sorry, I ended up falling asleep!**

**Nini: how was it? I really wanted to hang with youuu**

**Rosie: we can during spring break week, I promise**

**Rosie: It was alright! popcorn was bomb af like normal**

**Nini: FUCK YES, I totally forgot it was next week! My period does crazy shit to my memory**

**Nini: you're such a dork**

**Rosie: I know! You mentioned earlier about Jisoo being your 'kind of sister' ...but do you have any siblings? How's your fam? we've never spoken about it**

**Nini: I do :)**

**Nini: my family is amazing. When I came out, my parents pretty much said 'we know' and were absolutely fine with it. I have a brother named Taehyung and a little sister named Dahyun. they're cute! What about you?**

**Rosie: aw, I'm happy to hear that!**

**Rosie: Well, when I came out, my parents were kind of weirded out by it and didn't really know if what I was going through was a phase or not. When they realized it wasn't a phase, they became more accepting and they're happy that I'm happy. Oh, and I have an older sister named Alice.**

**Nini: I'm glad they're fine with it now! I couldn't stand it if my parents hated me for it, but unfortunately, that's what happens sometimes.**

**Rosie: I know, it's horrible**

**Nini: anyways**

**Nini: wait, someone's knocking on the door, brb**

**Rosie: wtf, same!**


End file.
